A Jewel In The Sky
by heartson123
Summary: (This begins when they are in the forest with Lady Galadriel, does not go completely with the plot of the books there's a little change but not much) Eustaica is a gift to the fellowship from Lady Galadriel. She sends her with them on the journey to destory the ring. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC


"Eustaica, Galadriel wants to speak to you". The guard said from the door way. Pulled on my hood of my cloak. I stood up from the meditating stance I was in. I made my way to the door, keeping my focus on the floor as I past the guard.

The wood elves that stood in the cave way looked away as I walked past them. I still held my focus on the ground as we entered the great hall. I walked to my place by lady Galadriel. " Frodo you've shown strength when I showed weakness". Lady Galadriel clam voice said I took a glance at the travelers.

There were four hobbits, two humans, a light elf and a dwarf. The hobbit that stood in front of them all had caught my glance. I shot my focus back to the floor. "With the strength you showed I only request is for you to expect my gift". She smiled and raised her arm towards me.

" We can't not accept a being as a gift". Stated the human man with long brown hair and a beard stepped forward. In front of the hobbit that I guess was Frodo. "If you don't except my gift then you show disrespect towards my gratitude". Lady Galadriel frowned.

The other human man who had light blond red hair grabbed the man's shoulder." Life is what I choose, we except your gift". Then man said over the other mans decline. Lady Galadriel nodded towards me. I bowed and went back to my cave room and grabbed my things, Sword, Bow & Arrow and herbs. I then followed the cave way to the exit of the common woods.

They had all there things packed I noticed two of the hobbits were identical. One of them had trouble picking up one the sacks. I walked over bowed and picked it up to carry for them. When I sneaked a glance his face his expression was shocked.

"Hello I am Sam Gamgee" a chubby blond hobbit approached me. I bowed once again, "may we be on are way." The brown haired man walked between us towards the exit of the hidden village.

We walked quite a distance till we decided to stop and make camp. I did not speak one word the whole travel just listening to there conversation. The hobbit started to build a fire I sat the one hobbit's sack down. Took a seat on a low set bolder. And watched as they sorted through their bags for food, pots and pans.

I then changed my focus to the area around us. Listing to the sounds of nature I began to sing the song of the wood elves in my head. I had my back to the travelers when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Frodo. Standing with a clay bowl full of stew. " You must be starving from traveling." He gestured the bowl towards me. I did a half bowl and accepted. He sat down next to me. " My name is Frodo Baggins" he said with a sweet smile. I only nodded, " do you not speak?" he asked I pulled on my hood more to cover my eyes.

"My name is Eustacia", I said quietly. For it was forbidden for me to speak with anyone besides lady Galadriel. Frodo smiled I looked to the ground." Frodo come eat, pippins about to eat it all." Someone shouted. He stood up, "we most speak more later" he whispered and turned and went to go fight for some stew. I sat the bowl down and slowly glanced up.

The elf had caught me looking up. I stared back down to the ground. I quickly pulled my hood down more. I then heard someone approach towards me. " What is your name" a deep loud voice said scratchy like. I changed my view to the person. It was the dwarf. I kept silent and held my view on the ground.

"ARE YOU MUTE, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He said louder and slower. "Her name is Eustaica" Frodo called out. Everyone stopped eating and watched the dwarf and I. "Ah, We have a women with us, how unusable." He scuffed, "what can you do beat carpets". He laughed a deep nazelly scratchy laugh. I shook my head at his question, which made his laugh fall silent.

"I see you carry a sword, the question is can you use it? Stand up girl." I did as I was told. "This is going to be good" one of the twins stated. The dwarf turned and walked a few paces, his war axe at the ready. I took a deep breath and readying myself, drawling my sword from its holster. I held it at an arms distance my arms facing down the sword facing up. I breathed a deep breath readying myself. With that the dwarf turned and raced towards me.

At only a few feet from me, he took a fierce swing downwards. I brought up my sword into a block, using all my strength . His power and strength that he used for that swing made me step back. He then side stepped to the right bringing his war axe in a twisting movement upwards from the left. I fastly turned and brought my dagger out; using both my sword and dagger I used both the blades to make a V shape blocking. I stepped sideways with all the speed I had going behind him I brought the dagger to his throat and paused. He was breathing heavy. He lowered his axe so I brought the dagger away from his throat. He used great force shoving the axe handle into my stomach.

I fell to one knee with the wind knocked out of me, I gasped for breath. He quickly turned around trying to strike me again with his axe blade. Still gasping for breath I weakly blocked it. He then forcefully tried to press down the axe blade to my throat, I then brought my right leg in a low swing kick making him fall to his back he fell with a thud. I then jumped on top of him, holding the blade once again to his throat.

He let go of his axe and brought up both his hand showing me his palms. I then stood to my feet, reaching one of my hands down to him. And I pulled him to his feet and picked up his axe and handed it to him. He was breathing heavily he turned and sorta swayed over and sloppily plopped down next to the light elf. The elf chuckled and "shut up I was going easy on her" he defensely sneered.

They all went back to eating there food. I grabed my water pouch and took a swig of the cold refreshing water. Moments later the one burnet human man stood up. "get some rest everyone, tomorrow's journey with be twice as difficult." He then poured water over the fire make it go out with a sizzle.

I then stood up, and made hace to a tall tree with a very low but still high branch I climbed up to it and perched myself up. Ever made there matts and took to going to sleep. I kept my watch on the woods around us. I then heard footsteps coming from the directions of the camp. I turned to see who it was but saw no one. Intell I turned back around and the light elf was siting next to me on the branch.

I slightly jumped at the sight of him, "where did you get this bow?" He asked picking it up from the side of me were it sat. He study the white wood bow with amazement. " The lady of the woods had it made as a gift for me" I whispered Staring into the woods still listing.

That was when he began to speak ancient elfish. "Sona Nora tokak" ( I am Legolas, from mirkwood). I only shook my head and smiled I hadn't heard that language sense my father was alive. " My name is Eustaica, from the great woods" "Why must you whisper" He whispered back. I finally had the mental strength to look up at him. " It was forbidden for me to speak to anyone but lady Galadriel. I said studying his face and pulling on my hood more to make sure my eyes were hiddin.

" Your eyes, there not the normal blue that is common for elves, there almost the color of the sky." He said scouting over more. I looked down to the ground below us. "I am not fully elf, " I whispered. I could feel his gaze still on me. " Take down your hood your among friends here." He gestured, I shook my head to decline. " that is a very bad omen" I stared down at my gloved hands. He reached over and pulled down my hood on his own. My long pale blue hair flowed free. The only thing keeping it all from falling out of the cloak was the jeweled head band I wore that rested on my forhead.

"Your hair" was all he could say. He took a piece of my hair and held it next to his long bleach blond hair. " Your hair, it's the color of the ocean and sky." He smiled. "My father was a elf" I said pulling on my hood and tucking my hair back under it.

" Your structure and ears show that you have elf in you, Not to mention your archery skills." He smirked grabbing the bow, he study the wood of the bow for a minute then asked " this is made of ancient oak correct?" He said pulling back the bow string. " Yes a piece of the ancient oak , barious him self. He granted me this piece saying he wanted me to carry a piece of him with me, it's the most strong bow made in the great woods." I said smiling under my hood. Reambering the old tree's humor, and how he wasn't in fear of what I was.

He fiddle with the bow some more. "Nice, Strong, light" he said then he glanced at me " you say your part elf, that your father was the elf, then I question what being your mother was?" I took a deep breath. Waiting for the reaction that was in wait. " she was a Staralong.." I paused after i said it and I closed my eyes. "What kind of being is that?" he asked interested.

I then opened my eyes and glanced up at him shocked. "You do not know of them?" " We don't share many commons with the wood elves." He smiled " They are the sky being that Joran took with him when he left the ocean and took to the sky." I frowned. " I know little of that legend, Would you care to tell me the whole story ." He asked.

" Joran was a water being of the great sea, He did not like all of the killing the water beings did to the land people when they would sail to the outer reaches, So he began to sing, calling to anyone that could here his cry for help." I started Legolas smiled and waved his hand for me to continue with the story.

I took a deep breath and went on, "Among all of the people that heard him was a young witch. She felt sorrow for the sad creature and went to his aid. She said she had the power to help. But sense he was a element creature, She would have to replace one element with another. She asked him what element called out to him. With so many years of living in the water. He only wished to breath air. With that he arose from the sea into the sky. His followers yelled with Joy. He looked for the strong to join him and for him to lead when he choose his followers they became staralongs. And every so often with the land beings are in need of help he comes to land." I finshed with taking a gulp of water.

" How does your mother fit into this legend?" He asked confused. Laying his upper body against the trunk of the tree. " she was a earth elf, no one knows how she heard the cry of a water being but she did. She was one of the first to come to Joran. When the witch came, Joran requested that my mother were to become like him, Her brown hair turned blue her green eyes turned gray. She gave up her earth element to gain the wind. Then the great war begin and had brought all the evlen kind together. Including the staralongs. Joran brought his people to Riverdale. That is where they fought together, my mother was one of the few women that Joran at brought to fight. That was were she met Gilraen of togaran. And fought under the rule of your king" I said nodding towards him.

" My father and her fought side by side for the years to come. He had saved her life multiple times from orks, those years they fought they had grown close." I said touching my mothers necklace. I changed my gaze up to the stars. " Please I must no more" he said following my gaze up to the stars. "if you wish" I sighed and brought my gaze back to him. "Joran had loved my mother from the second she had found him. When he had found out that she was with child. They say his heart had shattered, he had ordered the staralongs to returned back to there places. That was after the great war had ended. Sense she was with child from a land being she could not return Intel the child was born. She had talked to Joran about returning after the child was grown but he declined. Already growing week with the staralongs gone she changed the time to after it was born. Still having the love for my mother he agreed and had used a spell to change her to a land being untell I was born." I felt a shiver go thourgh my body from reciting this story.

But I continued " but they child had to stay on land sense the blood of the land being flowed through her, for nine months she carried me getting weaker every day and not telling my father that she must go after I was born to survive for being on land was slowly killing her. The day I was born they say Joran had shown up at the tent before I was born and blessed my mother giving her strength to have the successful birth she did. They say he asked to hold the child and he saw that she had her mothers hair , her eyes were sky blue not gray and strong sign of the staralong people. But she had the elven ears but had the lightness of the staralongs. He saw the strength that the child held with in her. Joran did not resent the child like he thought he would. He then blessed the child leaving the mark of the staralongs on her. He left the mark to show what her other half was. When my mother went to tell my father that she must go in order to surive she left me with him and left her necklace." I finshed with showing him the silver chain with a light blue stone on it.


End file.
